ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bros On The Farm
Bros On The Farm is fourth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Dr. Frank is seen running, being chased by Carl. "Slow down, damnit!" Carl says and hopefully activates Xtratrix;turns into Clockwork. "A Chronosapien?! How pathetic, Shennyson!" Dr. Frank says. "I knou, rite?" Clockwork transforms into Jury Rigg. "Juryrigg?? OH YEAH!" Jury Rigg outruns Dr. Frank and jumps on him, Jury Rigg breaks his device he stole. "FIX FIX FIX!" Dr. Frank is seen cuffed by Jury Rigg. "Cya, don't wanna BE 'YA!" Jury Rigg transforms back into Carl. Carl turns Xtratrix's chat mode on. "GCB, pick Dr. Frank up." Carl's phone rings and he answers it. "Yea?" "Hey son! Your uncle Steve just called me. He wants you and your "gang" to go help him with his farm." Damian says through the phone. "But...daaaaaad! I just..." Carl says but his dad cuts in. "No buts! Oh, and i'll be sure your uncle keeps an eye on you. Don't use your watch to cheat!" Damian says. "Now bye, good luck, son." Damian hangs up the phone. SsS and Reda walk to Carl. "What's the problem, bro?" SsS says. "My dad. He wants us three, or four to go on my uncle's farm...to help him..." Carl says. "Getting our hands dirty." "Farm?" SsS says. "Hands dirty??" Reda says. "Yeap. We're off to Australia. We'll take my truck." Carl says. "Wouldn't it be faster if we used my spaceship to travel to Australia?" SsS says. "You...have a spaceship?!" Carl laughs. "Yea right." "You don't believe me?" SsS grabs his spaceship's key from his pocket and clicks it. "So...nothing happened?" Carl says. SsS' spaceship suddenly arrives behind SsS. "You say?" Carl and Reda jawdrop. "Impressive. But i'll do it the traditional way." Carl clicks his truck's key and it drives to him. "Nevermind then. We'll use my spaceship some other time." SsS says. "I am on the front seat!" Reda says and runs to the front seat. "Oh no, you're not! I don't want to be in the trailer again!" SsS says. "Fine...let it be." Reda goes in the trailer and SsS goes on the front seat. Carl starts the truck and they drive off. Later, Carl is driving and looks at a sign. "Australia, 100 miles away?! It's not that far." Carl says. "I told you, we should've used my spaceship! We could've been there in 15 minutes! You're driving for like, an HOUR!" SsS says. "Let's see what Reda is doing." Carl says and turns autodrive on. "Reda, what are you..." Carl opens the window that is separating the truck itself and the trailer, and sees 6 Dittos on the trailer, sitting and playing cards. "We are playing cards." Ditto #1 says. "We're too bored." Ditto #2 says. "And it's too HOT!" Ditto #3 says. "And, you build this sun shield on my trailer?" Carl asks. "Yup. With Jury Rigg!" All Dittos say in the same moment. "Ok...have fun. We're ALMOST there. Atleast 15 more minutes." Carl says and shuts the window, turns off autodrive and drives himself. Suddenly, an black limousine pushes Carl's truck to aside, and eventually outruns Carl's truck. "Hey you, jerk! What's the rush?!" Carl says madly. Dr. Frank comes out of the car on top. "Surprised to see me out of jail?" "Meh, not really. SsS, you drive." Carl transforms into Razredger. "Razredger?! I haven't used him in...forever!" Razredger comes out of the truck and jumps on Dr. Frank's limousine. "Hey, jerkface! Take this!" Razredger shoots red color at Dr. Frank, while he easily escapes the blast. "Oh yeah?! I got a surprise for YOU, TOO!" Dr. Frank takes his alien gun and blasts Razredger few times. "OW! That really stings!" Razredger says in pain. "Carl!" Dittos merge back together and transform into Four Arms. "I GOT IT!" "Sure, i do need some help!" Razredger says and Dr. Frank blasts him again, Razredger faints and reverts back to Carl. "CARL!" SsS and Four Arms say in shock. Four Arms jumps on the limousine, and keeps punching Dr. Frank, he eventually destroys Dr. Frank's gun. Carl transforms into Spidermonkey. "Xtratrix, don't give me up now! I know you recalibrated, but PLEASE, PLEASE still have ultimate forms!" Spidermonkey turns the dial horizontally and slaps it; evolves into Ultimate Spidermonkey. "Now THAT is an AWESOME watch! Xtratrix never lets me down!" "Ultimates?" SsS says and watches the fight. "I didn't know i had them after recalibration!" Ultimate Spidermonkey says and shoots web at Dr. Frank, tieing him up. Dr. Frank tries to escape the web, but he fails. "Now go to jail, PLEASE!" Ultimate Spidermonkey says and Xtratrix rings. "You're getting a call." Four Arms says. Ultimate Spidermonkey activates call/chat mode. "Are you there yet? Your uncle is gonna be angry if you don't come soon!" Damian says, speaking on the phone. "We're not there YET, but we will..." Ultimate Spidermonkey sees a sign with Australia written on it. "Nevermind! We're there. Bye dad, hear from 'ya later!" Ultimate Spidermonkey hangs up. "Your dad knows your...Xtratrix number?" Four Arms reverts to Reda. "My trix is kinda linked to my cellphone." Ultimate Spidermonkey says and hits the Xtratrix; reverts back to Carl. Reda and Carl hop back to the truck. Carl enters the truck and Reda sits on the top. "That...is your uncle's farm?" SsS says. "More looks like an GIANT ranch! Have you ever been here?" "Twice. Maybe thrice." Carl says, driving the truck in the ranch's field. The bros get out of the truck. "Uncle Steve?" Carl says, but nothing happens. "Oh there 'yah are!" Uncle Steve walks to Carl with his daughter and his horse. "Nice to see you, uncle Steve!" Carl says. "Nice 'to see 'yah and 'yar...friends here." Uncle Steve responds. "Oh! Let me introduce you guys." Carl says. "Uncle Steve and Nina, these two guys are my bestest buddies ever and forever, SsS and Reda. SsS and Reda, these are my Uncle Steve, cousin Nina and our horse, Lenny." "Nice to meet you!" SsS and Reda say in the same moment. "So, let's get all 'ar hands dirty!" Uncle Steve says. "Carl 'n Nina, you go to the farmin', seedin' section. SsS and Reda, 'yah have fun with the animals. "Farming? Woohoo!" Carl says while Reda and SsS crappily smile. Farm plot, 13:21 PM "This is gonna take whole DAY! All this plot! Land! I mean...we have to seed all this land?!" Carl shocks. "Yup'." Nina says and smiles. Carl looks at the Xtratrix, nervously. "Hey Nina...Can you keep secrets?? REALLY deep secrets?" "Sure! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Nina smiles and says. "You know my watch, Xtratrix? That turns me into aliens? Well, i promised my dad and uncle NOT to use it. But i have to use it. Can you be a good girl and keep this secret from them?" Carl says. "Owkey, but uncle will eventually find out..." Nina says. "Wait, you'll tell him?!" Carl shocks. "Nooooooo...But he will find out because of you finishing TOO soon." Nina says. "Good point...Anyway let's get to it!" Carl says and transforms. "Kickin Hawk!" Nina shocks. "Duck!" "Chicken Haw..." Kickin Hawk turns around and sees an cow stampedo. "STAMPEDO!" The cows eventually run over Kickin Hawk, but Nina succeds in riding an cow. "Carl!" Nina shocks and turns around seeing Kickin Hawk lying on the ground while cows are running over him. Kickin Hawk kicks cows to have some space, and jumps on a cow. "Wait...this isn't an stampede...they are...turning left?!" Kickin Hawk gets off an cow. "Yeah..." Nina smiles and gets off the cow. "Now then that's over, time to seed this land." Kickin Hawk says, unplugs the trailer from Lenny the horse and plugs the trailer to himself. "Get on the trailer, Nina!" Nina jumps on the trailer, Kickin Hawk runs on all fours and Nina throws out seeds. "This is so fun!" "I never knew Kickin Hawk could've run on all fours..." Kickin Hawk says while running from side to side. "Now we need to cover this." Carl reverts from Kickin Hawk. "That's totally DiggiKkopp's job!" Carl says and hits the Xtratrix, transforming him into an unknown new alien. "Giant hands? "P" on chest like Superman's "S"?" "You mean...you DON'T recognize this alien?" Nina asks. "Nope. Never turned into him. Dunno what does the "P" stand for." Unknown alien says. "Dunno, potato?" Nina says and Unknown Alien facepalms. "I feel a sudden urge for butts." Unknown Alien says. "I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF D:" Unknown Alien holds his head. "P...sudden urge for butts? Pervert maybe?" Nina suggests. Pervert realizes the name makes sense. "Uh...No. Pwnfist." Pwnfist tries to cover some seeds, but his hands are too big. "My hands...are way too giant! I can't cover the holes." "Try to turn into that...KiddiDog thingy." Nina says. "DiggiKkopp." Pwnfist slaps the Xtratrix and turns into an chicken-like alien. "Xtratrix, what is it with you and new aliens today?!" Unknown Chicken Alien says. "I don't know his powers, but let it's name be FeatherDoom." The scene goes to Upgrade and Blitzwolfer. Upgrade is milking a cow and Blitzwolfer is chasing chickens. The chickens suddenly run out of the barn. "Ah come on!!! I am chasing them for 5 minutes now!" Blitzwolfer reverts to Reda and Reda then slaps back the Suprematrix, turning him into Shocksquatch. "OH YEAH!" "Seriously, this is a joke! We have to be on a farm just because of Carl!" Upgrade says dissapointely. Dr. Frank busts inside the barn, riding an mutant chicken. "Ah, great! If i get to capture you two, i could convince Shennyson to hand over me the Xtratrix!" Dr. Frank smiles while Shocksquatch yawns. "We heard that already." Shocksquatch says and tries to shock the mutant chicken but it fails, leaving the chicken ALMOST untouched. "W-wha...WHAT IS THAT THING MADE OF?!" "Hope it's metal." Upgrade says and transforms into Lodestar. "Your polarity, is now at ZERO!" Lodestar tries to magnetize the mutant chicken, but realizes it's not made of metal either. "It...it isn't metal. WHAT IS IT?!" "Only some hard, hardened and strong skin, with some REALLY sharp feathers." Dr. Frank explains. "Now, if you want to stay alive, give up. I'll let you go as soon as you help me win the Xtratrix." "Uh...NO?" Lodestar says. "We'd NEVER, and i mean NEVER betray Carl." Lodestar says. Uncle Steve enters the barn. "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" "No! Mr. Shennyson! Stay away from the chicken!" Lodestar says. "That's Carl, isn't it?!" Uncle Steve says. "No Mr. Shennyson. You don't understand! This guy here is trying to HURT your nephew! And neither me, or Reda are him!" Lodestar explains. "Noone touches mah' nephew!" Uncle Steve takes an axe and hits the chicken, leaving no mark. "Huh?" "Mr. Steve, stay away! Run!" Shocksquatch says. "You can't beat me! Give up, or..." Frank thinks about the "or" part. "Or what, bird-brain?" Lodestar says. "Or..." Dr. Frank lifts up Uncle Steve by grabbing him for his overalls. "Or i'll kill this old guy here!" "We got no choice. Nothing is too strong to hurt that chicken." Lodestar says and he reverts to SsS; Shocksquatch reverts to Reda. Reda secretly taps Suprematrix, and it blinks. Back to Carl and Nina, we see Black Bullet flying and watering all the seeds. "How much more?" Nina says. "Not sure..." Black Bullet says. Suddenly, the Xtratrix beeps, Black Bullet stands by Nina and reverts to Carl. "Hey...that's an...an...EMERGENCY BEEP! From Reda! Who knows what is going on back at the barn!" "Oh God! Is something not OK?" Nina says in fear. "I don't know, Nina. I really don't." Carl says and transforms into XLR8. "Hop on, kiddo! We're going to the rescue!" Nina hops on XLR8 and he runs away back to the barn. On the Ranch, 17:30 PM "What...WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" XLR8 and Nina shock. "Hey, look! An note!" Nina picks the note up and reads it. "If you want to see your friends alive, go to the garage underground. Frank." Nina reads. "Who's Frank?" "My arch-enemy." Carl responds, reverting from XLR8. "Let's go!" Carl and Nina run to the garage underground doors; Carl opens them and he and Nina hop inside. SsS, Reda and Uncle Steve are seen cuffed to an machine. "Let them go." Carl says. "The thing you want, is right here on my wrist." "Are you ready to hand it over?" Dr. Frank says. Carl nervously looks at the Xtratrix and then at SsS, Reda and Uncle Steve. "Yes." "WHAT?!" SsS and Reda shock. Carl overwrites the Xtratrix, which removes it's belt from Carl's wrist and only leaves the core and the dial on Carl's wrist. Carl takes the Xtratrix in his hand and offers it to Frank. "Take it. But then release them." "Hah! I'll do the first one! But not the second!" Dr. Frank grabs the Xtratrix and lifts Carl up in the air. "Hey! This wasn't a part of the deal! Why am i even trying to reason with an crook?" Carl says dissapointely. Nina is hiding behind an small machine and looking what is going on. "I have to help them." Nina looks at Uncle Steve. "Dad?!" Dr. Frank throws Carl in the wall and puts on the Xtratrix on his wrist. "FINNALY!" The Xtratrix suddenly beeps alarmantly and explodes leaving a lots of smoke around. Carl transforms, having the original Xtratrix into Rath and frees SsS, Reda and Uncle Steve. Smokes goes away and Frank faces Carl, SsS, Reda, Uncle Steve and Nina. Nina takes a hammer and tries to hit Dr. Frank. "Nina! NO!" Carl yelled. Frank somehow knocks the hammer out of her hand, grabbing her and aiming a gun at her. "Give up, or you will see this girl's brain everywhere!" Carl transforms. "Micropos?! Ahh, seriously?!" Micropos shrinks to nano and lands on Frank's gun. "Time to rig, rig, rig, rig!" Micropos breaks the gun, transforms into Kickin Hawk, kicks Dr. Frank away and frees Nina. "You okay?" "Yeah, thanks, cuz." Nina hugs Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk transforms into Humungousaur. "You! Wanted to hurt my cousin, bros and my uncle!" Humungousaur goes wild and punches Dr. Frank. Dr. Frank lies on the floor unconscious. "Quick, before he wakes up!" Reda says and turns into Gravattack. "Your gravitation, is now 0." Humungousaur picks up Frank. "Let's get him to jail." Later, Bros' house, 22:00 PM Carl snores as he is half asleep. The phone rings. "Hello?" Reda picks up the phone. "It's for you, Carl. Your dad." "WHAT?!" Carl says and picks the phone. "Hey dad..." "Don't you "hey dad" me! You used aliens from that wristwatch even if i told you NOT TO! Ugh! When will you start listening?!" Carl lies back on the couch and puts the phone on the coffee table. "Carl? Carl?? CARL!" END Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda *GCB(mentioned) *Damian Shennyson(first reappearance) *Uncle Steve(first appearance) *Nina(first appearance) Villains *Dr. Frank Aliens Used By Carl *Clockwork(cameo) *Jury Rigg(first reappearance) *Razredger(first reappearance) *Spidermonkey(first reppearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey(first reappearance) *Kickin Hawk(first reappearance, 2x) *Pwnfist(first appearance; accidental transformation) *FeatherDoom(first appearance; accidental transformation) *Black Bullet *XLR8(first reappearance) *Rath(first reappearance; short cameo) *Micropos(first reappearance) *Humungousaur(first reappearance) By Reda *Ditto(first reappearance) *Jury Rigg(mentioned) *FourArms(first reappearance) *Blitzwolfer *Shocksquatch(first reappearance) *Gravattack(first reappearance) By SsS *Upgrade(first reappearance) *Lodestar(first reappearance) Trivia *DiggiKkopp, an old alien is mentioned in this episode. Category:Episodes